


Never Alone

by EnchantressofAsgard



Series: Fassy Love [1]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Relationship(s), Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantressofAsgard/pseuds/EnchantressofAsgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ft. Michael Fassbender because he is killing me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Another fassy one shot...sorry for any mistakes I wrote this really late at night! Enjoy :)

“I ask for one favor ONE” she put emphasis into the word while pacing in her living room “All this time I haven’t asked for anything Michael…” she sighed sitting down on the couch

“It’s not like I don’t want to come” came his voice from the other end of the line “I’m working you know that, Alex”

“I told you about it three months prior so you could make it” she snapped “You know what? Never mind it doesn’t matter anyway” she tried to convince him that she was fine but if he could see her, see the tears in her eyes he wasn’t going to be convinced

“Come on don’t be like that” she heard him groaning over the phone

“I’m not…it’s fine I’ll do it on my own like everything else” she closed her eyes falling back to the couch praying that it had the ability to swallow her right now

“Alex…” he began to say

“Have a good day”

With that she hung up the phone and turned it off a minute later to avoid any calls or messages. She was tired of being alone, for the last six months she came home to her small apartment, eat and then all she did for the rest of the night was study.

She was alone; everyone had turned their backs on her even her own family because she was in a relationship with a man 12 years older than her. It didn’t matter to her or to him so she didn’t find a reason behind everyone else’s disapproval.

The worst thing was that her family gave her the pressure of an ultimatum, her family or him? And she chose him because she loved him she still does more than anything, she was just tired of being alone.

What was the point on being in a relationship if you can’t be with the person you love? Yes, she knew that he was an actor and that meant being away for a long time period but this one time she really needed him to be by her side.

The day after tomorrow she was going to graduate from college something she had endured very hard to succeed and all she wanted was for someone to be in the crowd when she received her diploma. Her family as well as friends were out of the question and truth was she didn’t want them there not anymore. All she wanted was him and he just called to say that he wasn’t going to make it.

He was busy with work but she had made sure to inform him about the graduation three months before and he had promised to be there. Seems like this was another thing she was going to do on her own.

~

The next day passed by in a blur as she was trying to get everything ready for the graduation and all she kept thinking was how everyone was going to have someone to cheer for them and she would be all alone.

She tried to keep these thoughts away from her mind as the names were announced from the stage and all the student’s one by one went up there to receive their diplomas. Their families and friends cheering for them and right now all she wanted to do was cry but she kept her feelings at bay.

When she heard her name she got up and put a smile on her face after all it was her graduation and she was happy to finally be out of college. There were a few claps out of good manner she thought as she took her diploma to her hands shaking the hand of the Headmaster of the university before walking to the other side of the stage to walk down the stairs and then she was free.

She dared to steal a glimpse at the crowd and when she did she had to do a double take to make sure that what she was seeing was in fact real.

He was here, with a big smile on his face clapping while his eyes followed her as she walked down the stairs from the stage. He saw her as she all but ran to him and he opened his arms enveloping her in his embrace once she reached him.

“Congratulations baby” he said kissing the side of her head as it rested on the crook of his neck “You made it” he ran his hands up and down her back as in to soothe her

“I can’t believe you’re here” her voice was muffled and she pulled back her hands cupping his face “I can’t believe you are actually here” she said again her fingers stroking his cheeks

“I’m here” he smiled kissing her temple

“I’m still mad at you” she pointed a finger at him but couldn’t help but smile

“I know” he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she wrapped hers around his waist “let’s get out of here now”

The ceremony was over anyway hers being one of the last names on the list so there was no point in staying. He put on his sunglasses that were hooked on his white t-shirt as they started walking towards the door.

She tried to block out the looks she was getting from her former friends in the room they all hated her because she was dating an actor and she tried to not let them ruin her happiness. Her arm though tightened around his waist her face burying a little deeper into his chest and he looked down at her before looking around him his eyes recognizing a few faces he had seen on pictures.

Her friends as she called them but he knew for sure that a friend doesn’t do what they did to her. He spared them a look before focusing his attention to the girl in his arms.

They agreed to go back to his apartment to have dinner and celebrate her graduation together. Alex cooked them dinner while Michael had a shower having went from the airport straight to her university.

After they ate their dinner they both dressed in more comfortable clothes and sat down on the couch with Alex sitting sideways on his lap. They shared a glass of wine and talked while Michael ran his hands absently up and down her thighs.

“Are you still mad at me?” he asked after a few moments stopping his actions to look at her

“No…” she shook her head and moved her head from his bare shoulder so as to look at him “of course not. I know I over reacted a little it was just too much you know?”

He nodded in response and asked the question he always wanted to ask but was always afraid to.

“Do you ever regret it?” she looked at him confusion written on her face “choosing me over everyone else?”

His question surprised her because right now he looked nervous for her answer but not only that he looked vulnerable like one single word coming from her lips could kill him. She turned and placed the glass of wine on the coffee table and cupped his face in between her hands making his gaze that was dropped to their laps return back on her.

She leaned and placed her lips on his something that she hadn’t done for six months realizing how much she had missed the warm feeling that spread through her every time their lips touched.

“Never. I will never regret choosing you” she said once she pulled back “If I had to do it again the answer would be the same, you. No matter how lonely I get or how I hate the world when you’re not around I will always choose you Michael never doubt that”

She saw the smile that grew on his face and she couldn’t help but smile herself. She still thought that she would wake up and he wouldn’t be here, she really thought that this was a dream.

“I’ll never leave you alone again” he placed the palm of his hand to her cheek “I love you”

“I love you, too” she breathed leaning into his touch

“You know that wasn’t a good welcome kiss at all”

Before she had time to say anything else the hand from her cheek moved to her neck to pull her face closer to him and he placed his lips on hers this time with more force. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he deepened the kiss his tongue pushing past her lips to taste her.

Moans of satisfaction could be heard from the both of them as they continued to make out on top of the couch. His other hand was placed on the side of her stomach while the hand that was on her cheek moved and got lost underneath the oversized t-shirt of his she was wearing.

He started to rub her through her panties and she whimpered from the sudden touch making him smile into the kiss loving the effect he had on her.

“No one has touched you since I left?” he asked her while his finger continue moving in an agonizing for her pace “Not even yourself?”

“No…” was the only thing she could master to say

“Well I better fix that”

He removed her panties thankful that she didn’t bother to wear anything but the t-shirt and he started leaving small kisses to her neck while his fingers found her clit and started rubbing it in small circles.

He loved the effect he had on her, how she moaned when he touched her, her hands were still locked around his neck her fingers buried in his hair and he could hear her moaning right next to his ear.

“Don’t stop” she moaned her voice sending shivers all over his body

He didn’t stop instead he pushed the fingers that were on her clit inside of her using his thumb to continue the circular motion as her hips buckled towards his hand.

Her face buried into his neck and she bit it once he reached that sweet spot inside of her his fingers moving faster and faster. Her lips found his and they moved hastily against each others a muffled groan leaving her lips once she came.

He removed his fingers licking them clean but he didn’t give her time to relax and he pushed her down on the couch as he made himself comfortable between her legs.

“Someone missed me” his husky voice said next to her ear as he removed her t-shirt exposing her naked body to him fully.

“You’re the one to talk” Alex said as she cupped his now hard length through his sweat pants and he shuddered for a few moments before composing himself.

His lips wrapped around one of her nipples while she pushed his pants and boxers down with her legs with him kicking them out the rest of the way.

They had both missed one another so he didn’t waste any time before burying himself inside of her and they both let out a moan of satisfaction as he started moving. His hands roamed her body kissing her in every place he could while her hands were wrapped around his shoulders her face thrown back in pleasure.

Michael placed his hands on her hips his fingers digging into her skin as his moves became faster and harder. Her legs wrapped around his waist to bring him closer to her he lips leaving kisses on his neck.

He moved one of his hands to stroke her sensitive bundle of nerves and it wasn’t long before she came his name leaving her lips with a small scream. He continue moving and he buried his face in her neck biting on her flesh as his moves grew sloppy and he found his release his body collapsing on top of hers.

~

A few hours later they were laying on bed their bodies tangled together facing each other both too tired to speak. They shared a few lazy kisses and her eyes were about to close when he spoke.

“I have to leave in two days” his voice was barely above a whisper

“Oh…” was the only thing that left her lips disappointed that he was leaving again so soon but it wasn’t his choice

“I thought maybe you could come with me?” he asked and she looked up at him surprised

“You really mean that?” he nodded a smile on his lips

“You’re done with college and you surely need a vacation so why not? I told you I’m not leaving you alone again” he said more serious now

“Then yes…I’d love to come with you!”


End file.
